Just Friends
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: That's all Zuko and Katara wants to be. Just friends.


**Title:** Just Friends  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.  
**Summary:** That's all Zuko and Katara wants to be. Just friends.  
**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if I have any of the characaters not themselves. I haven't seen the show in a while. I'm so excited for the movie! Please read and review!

Just Friends

The sun was nearly rising above the horizon and the sixteen year old girl was standing onto a balcony watching the ocean and the sound of the waves are working to calm her down. Her bright blue eyes are staring down at the waves. She heard a noise behind her and had the sudden urge to turn her head around and could only guess that it was the Prince who could make that noise. She paid her attention back to the ocean. She put a hand over her exposed arms and could feel the hairs stand on end and the goosebumps. The coldness of her arms gave her a remembrance of how the way _he_ touched her all over and without even asking her permission for any of her private areas. A sigh had escaped from her mouth and made swallow that felt scratchy that reminded her she needs a drink and couldn't remember the last time she had drank. Though, she wasn't calling the drink she that had the previous night. Her royal robes are sleeveless which made her arms even feel more cold than it usually was. A cold breeze rolled towards the young waterbender, causing a chill to pass over her goosebumps assaulting her exposed arms. Her wavy dark brown hair blowing in the wind blurring her vision and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyelids closed for half of a second and a flash of _that _memory came into mind. That horrible memory that she now regrets and feels guilty of doing. She wished that she could go back in time and could change all of that. _But it has already been done_, she concluded. The eyelids opens and the emotion in them are filled with dull and gray. The color of his eyes, she thought remembering not the Prince's, but the other one that has to deal with this situation. _The Avatar._

She loves the Avatar. The silly and childlike fourteen years old with blue eyes on his body. His smile that she could relate. He was her best friend since the day they first met which was in that iceberg. He was a really great boyfriend to her and she couldn't wish for anyone that's as perfect. Then she had done _this. _The horrible word that she couldn't bring herself to say. _You cheated_; the helpful and annoying voice told her from the far back of her mind. She tried to block it out but it did its reasoning. Last night, she felt she was forced to do something. Then, that when the conflict in her head had began. The good angel telling her what to do and the bad angel telling her what not to do. All of it was on her shoulders that she couldn't bear any longer. She followed the opposite direction of what is good. _What have you done? _The painful question of her mind asked giving her tears a threat to pour out and make a stream onto her tan colored cheeks. She kept them at bay and blinked twice when she heard footsteps and there was no one in the room except for two people that was once having foreplay. It was a long time ago. It shouldn't have been a long time ago. _It shouldn't have happened._

The strong pair of arms wrapped around her face and the sudden feeling of being content was swarming inside her body. No smile was shown on her features as she couldn't erase that dreadful memory and ignoring the noises. The talking, the cries, the constant moaning and groaning that she somehow couldn't escape. Everything seemed to happen in just that one night. What made her done something that sinful? Was she just begging for lust that Aang couldn't give her when he only said he would do it when they were married? Or does she really love him? _You only think that you are in love with him_, her conscience came back to her.

The waterbender closed her eyes really tight completely blocking the conscience out of her mind so it could be out of her mind forever. "Katara?" He mumbled her name and his lips have touched her neck. She felt shivers ran up her spine and only thought it was just the wind. There was a tickle on her neck that she couldn't tell if it was the breeze or his lips. He moved his head away and walked so he could meet her face to face and noticed the written expressions that display her emotions. "What's wrong? You seem…_tense."_

Katara could not meet his gaze. She could not look into his golden eyes. Her eyes moved and looked at the wide open spaced area in front of her. "It was wrong."

"What we did last night?" Zuko asked and there was a little bit of confusion written on his face. The only thing Katara could do at that moment was slowly nod since she never felt guilty in her whole entire life. She doesn't know how she would make it the next day - - being able to look straight in Aang's beautiful gray (like clouds) colored eyes. "I know it's something to be ashamed of, but you should not get that to you."

"All of it was a mistake," Katara whispered like a small little child that Zuko could barely hear. "A stupid and a drunken mistake." She released a sad sigh that escaped through her nostrils. "All of it was my fault." She forced herself to look at Zuko so she could apologize properly. "I'm so sorry Zuko for forcing you into this…"

Before she could get a chance to say another word, Zuko gently stopped her. "Don't go blaming this on yourself. It was my fault to, you know. We both could have said no."

"But we didn't," Katara said and her voice cracked at the end a little. She used all of her strength that has to not cry in front of him. The only males that she cried in front of were Aang and Sokka, but somehow to Zuko, she wouldn't do that no matter what she feels. "Just imagine how Aang would react when he hears about this…" A tear accidentally escaped and that's all she would allow to go out.

"I know, that's what I was thinking about Mai," Zuko confessed and Katara simply stared at him. "You shouldn't have to worry what other people think about what we have done. Better yet, don't tell them at all."

"I don't think I can do that." Katara whispered looking out at the ocean seeing the waves crashing.

"Try." Zuko told her and that's all she needed to hear.

During the moment of silence, the two of them looked out onto the ocean until the water bender said to the Fire Nation Prince. "I love you, Zuko…but just as friends."

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So I guess we should pretend that this never happened?" He wasn't expecting they should date or anything beyond that. He knew it was a stupid thing to do to her especially when she's in her own relationship with the Avatar. Something inside of him made him do it and he had no idea why (minus the being drunk part).

She nodded, approving of his clever idea. A small smile formed on her face that she didn't made in a while. "Yes we should. It's for the best."

An awkward silence has been interrupted when Zuko asked a question to make sure. "Are you sure that you want to be friends?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah. Just friends."


End file.
